narutoandavatarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Airbender 2
The Last Airbender 2 is part of the live action theatrical feature film trilogy. It is the second part of the film trilogy of Avatar: The Last Airbender and sequel to The Last Airbender. It is being written, directed, and co-produced by M. Night Shyamalan. The creators of Avatar, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, will co-write and executive produce. The Last Airbender 2 will be based on Book 2 of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and was originally meant to be released in 2011, but will be released in 2012. Casting *It is assumed most actors in the first movie will continue their role in the second movie. However, Noah Ringer is young, which means he will mature physically. This is probably why at the end of The Last Airbender, Fire Lord Ozai states the Sozin's Comet will come in 3 years instead of 8 months. *The role of Toph Bei Fong has not been cast yet, nor have there been announcements for auditions. *Summer Bishil will portray Azula: Lastairbenderfilm.com. *There's a possibility that this sequel will end up being re-directed, therefore the casting decisions may change in due time if Paramount Pictures "greenlits" the Last Airbender 2 to enter pre-production. This has been analyzed by most fanatics on IMDB.com and is a logical decision, regarding the reception this film has received. *Suki will be played by Jessica Jade Andres. Filming *M. Night Shyamalan has confirmed in multiple interviews that he was already written the Last Airbender 2 script, but is still waiting for Paramount Pictures to give permission to continue the film's franchise. *M. Night Shyamalan also mentioned in a interview that the Kyoshi Warriors will be a big part of the second movie. He says the sequel will be much more improved from the first. Experts say that The Last Airbender 2 will cost less to make then the first film. *Some scenes that include the Kyoshi Warriors have already been filmed. This doesn't, however, prove that the sequel has been green-lit by Paramount Pictures.screenrant.com Cast Main Roles Aang: Noah Ringer Zuko: Dev Patel Katara: Nicola Peltz Sokka: Jackson Rathbone Toph: N/A (see the section "Rumors of Toph Candidates" for more details) Iroh: Shaun Toub Azula: Summer Bishil Suki: Jessica Jade Andres Fire Lord Ozai: Cliff Curtis Long Feng: N/A King Bumi: N/A Ty Lee: N/A Mai: N/A Earth King Kuei: N/A Monk Gyatso: Film: Damon Gupton Guru Pathik: N/A Hakoda-N/A Minor Roles (NOTE: Most of these roles have not been cast. A few of these characters may not be cast at all. While others may be cast, but then later left out of the movie. As "Jessica Jade Andres" was cast as "Suki", in "The Last Airbender." Although she was cast she ended up not in the show.) Joo Dee: N/A Ursa: N/A Lee (Earth Kingdom Boy): N/A Oma: N/A Shu: N/A General Fong: N/A Song: N/A Lo: N/A Li: N/A Chong: N/A Avatar Kyoshi: N/A Lao Bei Fong: N/A June: N/A Xin Fu: N/A Master Yu: N/A Jin: N/A Members of the Dai Li (Male Roles): N/A Members of the Kyoshi Warriors (Female Roles): N/A (They have already been cast but their names have yet to be released.) Members of the Order of the White Lotus: (Male Roles): N/A Airbenders from the Southern Air Temple (Male and Female Roles): N/A (They have already been cast but their names have yet to be released.) Voice Cast Appa: Dee Bradley Baker Momo: Dee Bradley Baker Fang (Dragon Spirit): John Noble Status The Trilogy will continue (despite its critical reception from the United States) if the first film "The Last Airbender" is able to gross $280 million dollars worldwide, only then will Paramount Pictures continue the trilogy (there is no deadline). Despite predictions from critics, the film trilogy will most likely continue since it has already gained $198.7 million in just a month from the countries it has opened. boxofficeguru It will need to gain another $81.3 million to continue which is not impossible since it has yet to premier in many other countries plus DVD sales will contribute a lot to its overall profit. So far, the status of a sequel is doing better than expected. 1 The Last Airbenderneeds to earn another $81.3 million to be green-lit by Paramount Pictures, it has the opportunity to achieve that goal by atracting an audience from these countries; Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, Serbia and Montenegro, Poland, Norway, Netherlands, Greece, Germany, Finland, Denmark, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Croatia, Austria, Australia, China, South Korea, New Zealand, South Africa, Venezuela, Peru, Panama, Mexico, Colombia, Brazil, and Argentina are countries where "The Last Airbender" has yet to premier. 2 Now, each country has the possibility to generate alot of money. For example, Belgium, a small European country, has generated $1,024,926 in just one week.3 Since "The Last Airbender" opened a little more than a month ago, $198.7 is a huge start to conquering the $280 million dollar budget. Expectations *If the first film is able to gross $280 million, and the series continues, it is expected that radical changes will take place to improve the film as to draw back an audience. *The budget may be smaller than the first. The budget cut is mainly because they speculate the next film will be easier to make than the first. *Expectations for the second film will be high and low at the same time as critics may want the film to exceed the first film, or they may speculate the film won't deliver since the first film's critical reception was mostly negative, in the United States. Rumors *The current income trend for the movie "The Last Airbender" indicates the trilogy will continue as Paramount Pictures is completly judging the trilogy on income. This makes sense since most people will return to movies that are part of sequels, and most people expect that the creators will strive to deliver this sequel to impress as many critics as possible to draw back it's audience in the end, giving Paramount alot more money. Plus, sequels usually perform better at the box-office than it's first installment. *No one has confirmed that 'The Last Airbender 2" will be the movie's title. *No one has dismissed the idea of splitting up this film into more films. The same applies for Book 3: Fire, no one has said that their will only be 3 films based on the series; Avatar: The Last Airbender, excluding Shyamalan. *A remake of the first film is most likely not going to happen. It hasn't even been discussed. *A new director to replace Shyamalan is probably not going to happen. *June may be introduced in this sequel to give more suspense to Zuko's quest for the Avatar. *Hama may be introduced in this sequel early. This is due to Gran-Gran's dialogue reguarding Hama in the first installment. It is obvious Shyamalan's thriller-movie capability's will be sparked by her introduction. It may also be to get the audiences more in-touch with Katara, Katara wasn't as important in the first installment. It mainly focused on Aang and Zuko. Hama's introduction in the sequel may result in the film being released in October. This makes Shyamalan's statement clearer than ever... "Last Airbender 2 will be darker..." This may put the trilogy's PG rating at risk. The PG-13 rating will most-likely attract a larger audience. mtv.news *Nicole Gale Anderson has been reccomended to play Ty Lee, Nicole has been known for her role in Meangirls. She has spent ten years training in gymnastics.SequelDiscussions *Christian Serratos has been reccomended to play Mai, Christian has been known for her role in Ned's Declassified. SequelDiscussions *Toph may have already been cast to a young Asian (Filipina) actress. SequelDiscussions *Casting Auditions will happen after the film is green-lit. Paramount will most likely Green-Light the film right when The Last Airbender exceeds $280 million worldwide (see the "Status" section above for more details). *As mentioned before the sequel may shed it's PG rating for a PG-13 rating. mtv.news *James Newton Howard will return to write the score for the movie. *This sequel will be longer than the first installment. *"The Last Airbender 2" may be green-lit by Paramount Pictures as soon as October 28, 2010. *It is rumored that Toph is adopted in the movie. Candidates for Toph These candidates are the only people so far who have achieved the attention of the public. They have a huge head start in front of other actresses. This section is to inform people of the "war" going on within youtube to become the top Toph candidate. More auditions are sent into youtube everyday as "The Last Airbender" comes closer to achieving the $280 million brim to secure a sequel. *The top rumored Toph candidate right now is the actress Karen Vo who has stirred up youtube with help from her agent to create previews of her long awaited full audition tape. 4 5 Karen Vo has alot of supporters from her internet advertizing. *After that "A Toph Wannabe" (a young asian girl going by the name "Casey") has released her webcam audition and got great reviews from the youtube community. Most comments said she would make a "flaw-less" Toph Bei-Fong. 6 "EpicPodcast" is in support of her acting abilities. The only problem is this user has yet to reveal her full-name. She hasn't informed the youtube community whether she has secured an agent. She would be the top candidate if these problems were fixed. Noah Ringer achieved securing his role as Aang in much the same way 'Casey' is. *Shyamalan wants original actresses, but Isabell Fuhrman who played 'Esther' in Orphan has the potential to potray Toph exceptionally well. *The star of Kick-Ass, They Eye, Big Momma's House 2, The Amityville Horror,and (500) Days of Summer; Chloe Moretz is rumored to have auditioned for Shyamalan , "race-benders" have exclaimed outrage at this rumor, although she resembles Toph in many ways.